Flash from the past
by Grimmjow is my KITTY
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Kakashi and Irukan shows up. An old love triangle, dark secrets and promises resurface.


**Naruto fan fiction**

**A flash from the Sensei's past**

Characters

-Naruto, male, age 15

-Sasuke, male, age 15

-Sakura, female, age 15  
-Kakashi (-sensei), male, age 29  
-Iruka (-sensei), male, age 28  
-Amiryu, female, age 29

Description

What happens when an old friend of Kakashi and Iruka  
shows up. An old love triangle, dark secrets and promises  
resurface.

Chapter 1- A mission

"So what's our mission going to be this time Kakashi-sensei",

Naruto asked while fidgeting with a twig.

"We're going hunting" Kakashi replied from the top of an arch he

was sitting on, it was on the bridge Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were

standing on.

"You're not serious, we're going hunting for deer, rabbit, or what", Naruto angrily asked, while he snapped the twig in his hands.

"No you idiot, he means we're going to look for enemies and spies

near the village", Sakura replied while knocking Naruto across the bridge.

"Well this should be fun", Kakashi said to himself. Sasuke began to

walk away.

"Are you guys coming" Sasuke said plainly.

"You better believe I'm coming and I'm going to find and catch

more than you Believe it", Naruto replied loudly. He and Sakura began to follow Sasuke, when they reached the outer edge of the village Kakashi appeared.

"Okay, split up and in two hours check in or if you find someone

bring them here and if possible alive", Kakashi explained, and with that he disappeared and the other three went in different directions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A person in a black cloak ran by Naruto "Ha, I found someone and

I bet that Sasuke hasn't even found a trace of someone", he loudly whispered then followed the cloaked figure deeper into the woods.

"You talk too much", the figure relied the disappeared in a flash

of light after doing a few hand signs. She reappeared in a different

clearing "Ahhh, now I'm safe", it sighed.

"Really", Sasuke said kicking the figure in the back of the head

and the figure hit the ground with a groan. Sasuke nudged the figure with his foot and from out of a nearby hedge; a small fox with nine tails emerged and began to rapidly and repeatedly bite Sasuke on the shin. "Why is this fox biting me", he asked himself though it was out loud.

"NOW", the figure yelled and the small fox jumped on the figures

shoulder as it got. Sasuke grabbed the figure's other shoulder and all

three of them disappeared in another flash.

They reappeared in a meadow, the figure elbowed Sasuke in the

stomach it began to run until it hit something," There wasn't a tree there earlier", it hissed. What it had run into was Kakashi, who knocked the hood of the figure revealing the face of a girl in her late twenties and gold hair that was laced with silver hair.

"So Naruto was right except for the fact that it wasn't an enemy

but... it was missing nin, eh Amiryu", Kakashi said "You were missing what five years, so what happens to you" Kakashi put his arms around her and she blushed.

"Hey Kashi, has it really been that long,... well I was kidnapped,

darted, attacked, hypnotized, yatta, yatta, blah, blah" Amiryu replied

looking around then returning her gaze to Kakashi. "May I ask a favor

of you, every time I try to return to the village Im attacked by,... well I need an escort", she asked.

"I can't but, Sasuke can," Kakashi replied letting go of Amiryu

and pointing at Sasuke.

"Whatever"

" Thank you,... Im guessing he's your student and so was the

blond, later when you are done I would like to meet the other two a bit more

formally" Amiryu said walking towards the village along side Sasuke.

Once they made it back to the village a ninja with brown hair spotted Amiryu and began to wave her down. "Hey Iruka, long time no see", Amiryu yelled while running over to him.

"Amiryu you're back, I kinda missed you", Iruka said walking over

to her and hugging her. Amiryu blushed lightly and returned the hug.

"Why is everyone hugging me today", Amiryu asked herself out loud.

Iruka laughed in reply and Amiryu began to laugh. The two separated from the hug and began to walk into the center of the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went back to Kakashi and told him that Amiryu made it

back safely to village. "How did you get those bite marks on your shin", Kakashi asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"A stupid fox bit me", Sasuke said then he clenched his fists.

Kakashi chuckled at the site of the nine-tailed fox from earlier chewing on Sasuke's other shin.

"Do you mean that stupid fox" Kakashi asked. Upon hearing his

remark the fox turned to him and growled then went back to back to chewing on Sasuke.

"Im not a fox, Im a person and you boy your hair is mine", the

fox said jumping into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke tried to stop it but it bit him on the hand when he did. "Im Sentrosi Hiiata and..." Sentrosi began but was cut off by Naruto entering with a Kunai in his shoulder and Sakura in his arms.

"Who did this to you", Kakashi asked rushing over to them.

"She had pink hair with red highlights and wore a light blue outfit, I heard Sakura scream so I went to see what was wrong and s-she was sitting there barely alive, and that girl was about to kill her, so I grab Sakura and ran", Naruto Reported. He placed Sakura on the ground, and then pulled the kunai out of his arm.

"The person you described her name is Kitiana, and she's the on who

keeps abducting Amiryu", Sentrosi said giving a whine. Kunai came flying by them, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were on guard as Kitiana, who's eyes were lifeless and tinged with gold, entered the meadow.

"Sentrosi I want you to go warn Amiryu", Sasuke whispered.

Sentrosi jumped out of his hair and took off in the direction of the village, Kitiana went to attack her but was stopped by Sasuke. Sentrosi ran towards the village at top speed until she reached the village and found Amiryu. Iruka and Amiryu were sitting on a bench Iruka seem to stare lovingly at Amiryu and she did not seem to notice it at all.

"What do we have here is this a love triangle I see, wait, wait

Sentrosi stay focused", Sentrosi said to herself. She ran up to Amiryu and Iruka and told them about the others situation. Amiryu and Iruka exchanged worried glances then followed Sentrosi to where the others were. Sentrosi ran from where Amiryu and Iruka were hiding to Sasuke and then leaped on his head, "They're here to help" she whispered directly into his ear. Kakashi and Sasuke were surrounded by at least ten masked ninja and Naruto was protecting an unconscious Sakura.

"Iruka go aid Naruto and Sakura and I'll help Sasuke and Kakashi out,

got it", Amiryu ordered. Iruka nodded and went in the direction of Naruto and Sakura, Amiryu sighed then disappeared. A bright flash occurred and some of the ninja hit the ground as if they were knocked unconscious.

"The strike flash jutsu", Sentrosi exclaimed while almost falling out

of Sasuke's hair. Kakashi and Sasuke both saw the attack occur due to they were both using the Sharigan.

"She's fast, she struck before they even blinked", Kakashi whispered

to the other two. Another flash occurred but the attack was intercepted by Kitiana. Kitiana threw the off guard Amiryu at Kakashi, who caught her.

"Ahhhh, so you've come to surrender, why thank you for making my job

so simple", Kitiana stated then snapped her fingers, and two ninjas

attacked Kakashi and the now standing Amiryu. Kakashi kicked the one about to hit Amiryu and vice-versa on the way by they gave each other a high five. Sasuke and Sentrosi rolled their eyes."...how pathetic". Kitiana muttered something to herself about a second plan then threw a smoke bomb.

There was the sound of a few punches being blocked, someone running, and a muffled scream, then more running. When the smoke cleared Sentrosi was gone Amiryu looked slightly surprised and a note was attached to Sasukes headband. The note was a ransom note demanding the surrender of Amiryu and Kakashi to Kitiana for the safe return of Sentrosi to her beloved Sasuke... or so the note said.

"How did you let her get taken right from your hair, it's almost

impossible for a ninja to let that happen especial of the skill level

you posses", Amiryu said drawing Kunai in a threatening matter, she edged towards Sasuke. "She's like a sister to me, she's also my friend and you let the enemy take her hostage, I want to kill you", Amiryu said she glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I suggest you head back to the village, Ummm Iruka can you

help Naruto and Sakura to the infirmary...and", Kakashi started then brought his voice to a whisper as Iruka walked by "Iruka can you ask Sasuke to take the long way around I doubt anyone can get very far with her, she has a sort of self-defense that only a deaf-person could be immune to". Iruka gave a wink and a nod and with that they left. Kakashi noticed Iruka motion something to Sasuke and Sasuke being himself gave a shrug and turned his course a little.

"IF YOURE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS OR PAWS!!!!!!!",

Sentrosi sang out as Kitiana was throwing her into a cage in a cave.

Sasuke over heard her singing and followed it till he came upon the cave they were in. When he entered Kitianas eye was twitching and she looked as if she was going to kill Sentrosi, Sasuke ran over and grabbed the cage he broke the lock as he jumped back while evading Kitiana who attempted to grab Sasuke and the cage. Before he hit the ground Sentrosi exited the cage and jumped into Sasukes hair. Sasuke took off in the Direction of Kakashi and Amiryu, who were waiting in the grove. After he got there he noticed Iruka had returned and was sitting beside Amiryu and Kakashi on a large bough of a tree. Amiryu jumped down to meet Sasuke and Sentrosi, Sentrosi jumped into Amiryus arms.

"I don have to kill you now, and Im glad to see you again

Sentrosi", Amiryu said sending a glare to Sasuke and giving Sentrosi a hug, after that Sentrosi jumped back into Sasukes hair. Sentrosi gave a confused whimper and looked down at Sasuke then pawed him on the nose. Kakashi and Iruka jumped down and stood beside Amiryu. Five kunai came flying at the group in an effort to dodge them, after the kunai had passed, Sentrosi fell out of Sasukes hair and then a fuuhma shuriken came flying at her. Sasuke and Amiryu bombarded the shuriken with kunai, which forced it to stop and hit the ground. By now the group was on edge, all had kunai except for Sentrosi.

"You know that just sad that a few weapons and your all on edge ,...

hey you know you're pretty cute", a girl said appearing between Kakashi and Amiryu and pulling them into a hug, she then kissed Amiryu on the cheek and then she hit Kakashi in the gut knocking the wind out of him then threw him at Iruka. Amiryu stiffened then passed out, after he regained his footing and his breath Kakashi went to attack the girl who was beginning to run away with Amiryu in her arms.

"Who are you, and what did you do to her", Sentrosi, Iruka and

Kakashi yelled at her. The girl turned around and winked.

"The names Tana, and I used the kiss of harmony... oh and good

bye" Tana said disappearing. The group stood in shock for a moment.

"Why me...", thought both Kakashi and Sasuke. Sentrosi began to cry and pull Sasukes hair. Kakashi looked around then gave a sigh.

"We have to find her before she comes to, ... Sasuke we're likely to

need Naruto and possibly Sakura could you and Sentrosi go and get them", Kakashi ordered Sasuke gave a nod and a sigh then left. The other two ran in two different directions.


End file.
